totaldramabongofandomcom-20200213-history
3:10 to Crazy Town
The cast mates awaken to a hot day and are struggling to cool off. Gwen develops a cold and Trent once again tries, in vain, to get on her good side. Soon enough, Chris arrives in a cowboy outfit, announcing that the day's challenge will be based on the Western movie genera. They then stop at a set to an old western movie, where they are given their first challenge: jump on the back of a horse...from a 700 foot high diving board. Since the Screaming Gaffers won last week's challenge, Chris lets them go first. Gwen heads up, but chooses to not jump. However, she falls off when a sneeze pushes her off the edge. She manages to land on the horse, but has a painful landing as she lands with her legs split on the saddle. As she falls off in pain, Trent rushes to help her, to which she wakes up smiling, but it doesn't last long when she discovers her arm is injured when Trent pulls it, trying to help. Trent volunteers to go next, thinking things can't be any worse, but misses the horse and instead, sustains a severe blow to his groin after landing on a gate post. Soon all the cast mates take their turns (except Justin who has a modeling right to not). Owen jumps but the horse runs away in terror at his massive weight, so Owen chases it and forces himself onto the saddle. Chris gives the Grips a point even though Owen obviously cheated, angering the Gaffers. LeShawna and Heather are all that's left to break the tie, they both head up while insulting each other. In anger, LeShawna pushes Heather off and is pulled down herself, but they both land on a roof ornament and hang by their pants. LeShawna falls off, but still misses the horse while Heather is left up on the building hanging. Both teams tie with 3 points each. In order to break the tie, Chris chooses to have the campers have a quick draw showdown, using water guns. In order to help Gwen win, Trent chooses the easy-to-hit Owen as the shooter for the team. However, Owen drinks all the water out of the squirt guns, forcing Chris to make a new tie breaker. The final challenge is to have the team of cowboys (the Grips) rope the group of cattle (the Gaffers). While the Grips do well at first, Trent gives up in order to let Gwen and her team win. The remaining Gaffers then find some extra rope and capture the Grips, thus winning the challenge. Chris then lets everyone shower before the elimination ceremony. While everyone is showering, Gwen meets with Trent and says she doesn't like him throwing all the challenges for her. With a sad message and a breaking heart, Gwen breaks up with Trent. Justin, who is nearby, heard everything and tells his team. Justin and the rest of his team then meet with Gwen and accuse her of putting Trent up to this. While she tries to convince them she didn't, they don't believe her and Justin keeps accusing her of making attempts to get to the final two. In a desperate attempt to convince them, she tells them to vote off Trent. Despite this, Justin insists that Gwen still "owes them". At the elimination, Trent is voted off. He begs to say goodbye to Gwen, but Chris and Chef don't care and Chef hurls him into the Lame-o-sine. Meanwhile, Chris and Gwen are watching the whole elimination from Chris's viewing room. Gwen asks Chris if he did this to make her feel bad, to which he says he did. Unfortunately for Gwen, it worked. Category:Season 2 episodes